Two Worlds Collide
by dann965
Summary: One night. That's all it took for their worlds to collide. Follow Troy and Gabriella as they deal with an unplanned teenage pregnancy, evil exes and judgemental high schoolers. (This story is being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

Positive.

That is what the little red sign that I was holding read. So were the two other ones that I took. I had to keep blinking over and over again to see if my eyes were mistaking me. But nothing changed. This can't be right. This must be some kind of joke. But all the proof I needed was on those three little sticks.

"Okay, pregnancy tests aren't one hundred percent accurate; we should go see a doctor" said Taylor in a soothing voice. I looked into her brown eyes and realized she was as much as scared as I was.

"You know, for someone who's really smart, I find you to be quite stupid. How is she going to afford a doctor?" Sharpay asked in her most snobbish voice.

"Insurance, dumbass"

"How is she going to explain that to her parents when the insurance company forwards the statement here?"

"Well what's your suggestion Ms. Evans?" Taylor replied with a cold hard glare. It's no secret that those two aren't the best of friends.

"I suggest you go to a free clinic." Sharpay said turning to me. "I mean it doesn't cost that much right?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know." I shrugged and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. "I've never been to one." I looked at my stomach and started crying. "This is not right. I can't do this you guys. I'm barely seventeen. I have my whole life ahead of me. I can't raise a child."

"Well you don't really have to Gabs." Said Taylor.

"What?! Are you suggesting she gets an abortion?" asked Sharpay.

"No. I was thinking she could give the baby up for adoption if she's really pregnant. And like I said before, home pregnancy tests aren't 100% accurate. You should definitely go see a doctor." Taylor said soothingly. "Although an abortion is not a bad idea." She murmured under her breath.

"Are you serious right now?"

"What? Do you know how much heat she'll get over this? Do you think a pompous misogynist like Troy will stand by her though all of this? You see how he treats his own girlfriend; you think he'll treat her and that baby right? Come on"

"No you come on. How are you going to say something like that in front of her? That's very insensitive. And people call me the Ice Queen. Obviously they haven't met Taylor Monique Mckessie."

"First of-"

"Hello, I'm still here." I said with a sharp note in my voice and left the bathroom connected to my room.

"Sorry" they both muttered

"Taylor, I know Troy is a pretentious jackass, but people change. Maybe this could be his chance to change."

"I can't believe you're saying that right now." Said Sharpay. Which this surprised me because a moment ago it seemed as though she was standing up for Troy.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe you weren't at that party. Oh wait you were, because that's where you got knocked up"

"We don't know if she's pregnant for real Shar." Said Taylor.

"I'm not following you."

"Oh come on. He made out with the entire cheerleading squad in front of his girlfriend for three years, then, he slept with you. Now I don't know what misogynist means, but I think it's something horrible. And apart from the abortion part, I wholeheartedly agree with Taylor."

Taylor clapped her hands three times. "Oh my gosh, You know what wholeheartedly means."

I have had enough. "Get out. Both of you. I need you to leave."

'fines'and 'whatevers' were muttered as the two people that I trusted the most left my room. And a couple seconds later, I heard the front door slammed shut and their cars left my driveway.

I felt lonely. There's no one I could talk to about this. The two people that I could trust the most basically criticized me and probably won't talk to me for a while.

"Criticized you? They were speaking the truth." Said that inner voice that I hate so much. "Did you forget the party? Did you forget how he treated Alexis in front of the whole school? Now Alexis is an egocentric bitch, but he doesn't treat her right. Do you think someone like that should be the father of your child? That poor baby didn't do anything to deserve such fate."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the time. 4:30. My parents won't be here for another three hours. I decided to take a little nap.

I woke up to somebody shaking me. "Gabby, Gabriella Wake up."

I reluctantly opened my eyes to find my older brother, Javier, shaking me.

"Damn it Javier, I'm trying to sleep" I grumbled irritated.

"No the fuck you're not. You're done sleeping. What the hell is this?" He said shoving the three pregnancy tests in my face.

Damn I must've forgotten to throw them away. "They're not mine." I said apprehensively.

"Really? Then who's are they? And what were they doing in our bathroom?"

I stayed quiet.

"Gabriella, to whom, do these pregnancy tests belong to?" he asked again more forcefully.

"Sharpay." I said quickly. "They're Sharpay's. She didn't want her parents to find out so she took them here."

"which is what I should've done "I thought to myself,

He sighed in relief. The panic in his eyes fading. "You're lucky I found these and not mom and dad."

"I know. And can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell mom or dad about this"

"Ok"

* * *

**As you guy's may have noticed, I deleted the original story. I have all the files on my computer for review; just in case I want to use some of my old ideas. But this is it. And I am not going to start on re-writing my other stories as of right now. I'm focusing on finishing this one first. I also want to think everyone who volunteered to beta for me. It meant a lot that you guys cared.**

**And a special thanks to hisboo13 and A1924 for beta-ing this story. It was a lot of fun. Now tell me in the review whether you liked this version or not? And what you would like to see next.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been four months since that dreaded night and three months since I took those three home pregnancy tests. It's been four months since I had my last period which means that I am starting my second trimester. It also means that in just a few short days I'm going to be showing and only two people know about my pregnancy. Troy doesn't know, neither do my three siblings, and most importantly, not my parents. Despite my best friends' warning that I should tell my family about it; I am still very reluctant to do so.

"Hey babe" said Hunter as he kissed my cheek and took the seat next to me.

Over the past two months, I've landed myself a boyfriend or should I say that I've reunited with my boyfriend. Hunter Martinez; who I've been on-and-off with since freshman year. We've always been able to get back to each other. But I have a feeling this would be the last straw in our relationship.

"Hey" I half-smiled. "How did that talk with Ms. Freeman go?"

Ms. Freeman is Hunter's guidance counselor. Since he's a senior; he was called down to her office to talk about his academic achievements and his plans for next year.

_Plans that may not include me,_I thought sadly

"It went great. I currently have a 5.6 GPA, and in the top five percent of the school."

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you." I said and wrapped my arms around him.

In all honesty, I wasn't surprised that he was one of the top five percent of the class of 2014. But I am surprised that he wasn't declared valedictorian. Hunter was enrolled in the Cambridge program in his freshmen year and started doing dual enrollment his sophomore year. Obviously, he's going places.

"I'm excited. But I have something to ask you"

"Shoot." I smiled.

"Are you pregnant?"

My smile quickly faded. I certainly wasn't expecting that. I felt dizzy. Should I tell him the truth or not?

'_Whether you tell him now or not, he will eventually find out. You might as well tell him now'_ said that stupid voice of reason in my head.

"Gabriella, I'm asking you this again, and I expect you to answer me. Are you or are you not pregnant?"

I looked at my surroundings before I muster up a response. It looked like the other kids in the dual enrollment lab were too busy on their computers to pay us any attention. Or so I thought.

"Yes." I came clean. "Who told you?"

He shook his head as if he was trying to clear his mind. "My mother….suggested it. Is it…" he seemed hesitant to ask me. "Is it…mine?"

"Yes." Major lie.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared of what you would say." Partly true

"Why? I thought you knew you could trust me with anything." He looked hurt and I actually felt bad. "Even if it's life changing news."

I mimicked his actions from earlier and shake my head. "I do trust you. But we weren't together when I found out. And I thought you would freak out on me and walk out." Another half-truth.

His face softens. "Gabriella, I love you and if the past is any indication, you and I will always find our way back to one another no matter what. I certainly would not walk out on you because you're pregnant. I know we're young and all, but I wouldn't let you raise our child alone." He turned my chair towards his and kissed my stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Five months." I said softly.

'_Lies'_ that stupid inner voice yelled. '_It's not good to lie Gabriella. I thought your mother told you that.'_

'_Shut up!"_I yelled back at it. Oh my gosh! I'm arguing with myself. I need to see a psychiatrist.

"Oh my god. Your stomach is so tiny. But that could be because you're so petite."

I looked down at my stomach, and there was a baby bump staring back at me. Ever since I was three months, I kept a watch on my stomach for a baby bump. However, this morning, I overslept and had to rush to school and apparently forget to check for signs of pregnancy because I have a bulge sticking through my shirt and have no hoodie to cover it.

Hunter seemed to regard my look of utter astonishment with awe. "You're going to be the best mother alive."

I was about to respond to him but the bell ring signaling me to leave for AP English Lit. 3. Fortunately for him, he stays in the dual enrollment lab all day. I kissed his lips and got up.

"I'll see you after school." As I was making my way to the door, I took a look at my bulging stomach and stepped back. "May I please borrow your hoodie?"

"Sure but…oh." Realization sank in and he took off his hoodie and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and made my way through the door.

I thought my day could not have gone worse. But I was in for a surprise when I got home. The first thing that I noticed were the suitcases and the boxes that were in our living room.

"Mom! Dad! Javier!" I shouted.

"In the kitchen." yelled Daniel.

I went to the kitchen where my eldest brother Daniel was cooking spaghetti and meatballs. One whiff of the smell had me gagging. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up every single content that I ate today.

"Are you ok?" I heard my sister Lourdes asked. What is everybody doing here?

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I was fine" I snapped. "I'm sorry. That was a bit ill-mannered. Can you please give me a minute?"

"Sure" she said and left the bathroom.

I closed the door and went for the sink. My toothbrush was in my bedroom upstairs and I did not fell like going up there to go get it so I just rinsed my mouth with the Listerine that was there instead.

I left the bathroom and went back to the living room. I didn't even spared the kitchen, where Daniel was cooking his atrocious meatball a second glance.

"Gabriella?" Called Javier.

"What?" I snapped. Twice in one day. Huh. Must be a record for me.

"Well, aren't you in a pissy mood?" he said eyeing me suspiciously.

Even though I was wearing Hunter's hoody, I felt like my belly was visible so I cross my arms around my stomach so he wouldn't notice my bump.

"What do you want Javier?"

"Are you on your period or something?"

"Yea, you wanna see?"

"You're disgusting." I gave him the sweetest smile I could mustered and rolled my eyes. "Mom and dad wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Maybe to tell you that we're moving" said Lourdes as she walked passed me.

"Moving? Where?"

"Georgia." replied Javier.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Oh there you are princess." said my father as he kissed my forehead.

My parents have four children, but it's obvious to everyone that I am his favorite child. "Dad, what is this about us moving to Georgia?"

"I was offered an amazing spot at a law-firm there. I couldn't really say no."

"Yes you could" said Javier. "You just didn't want to."

"Javier, we had this conversation already. You are not five years old. I don't know how many ways and in how many different languages I can tell you this. It's in this family's best interest that we leave."

"This family's best interest or yours?"

"Damn it Javier."

"Will you two stop it already?" yelled my mother who came out of nowhere.

"Well I'm not moving."

"And I am not forcing you to move. You're twenty two years old. You're old enough to do whatever the hell pleases you. No one in this family is forcing you to do anything you don't want to do."

Before Javier could give my father a response; I ran upstairs to my room and laid face down on my bed. I started crying. Maybe it was my hormones acting up or maybe it was because of everything that's happening right now. After a good fifteen minute of crying, I took Hunter's hoodie off and made my way to my floor length mirror. Slowly, very slowly I started rubbing my stomach. I can't believe a life is growing inside of me.

"Oh my gosh." I heard a soft voice say.

I turned towards my door and there stood my older sister staring at me with wide eyes.

* * *

**So here's chapter 3. Hope y'all liked it.**

**For those of you wondering about Cambridge and dual enrollment. They're these college based programs you can get into depending on how well your test skills are. If you scored a really high score on the FCAT (Florida based state test) in 8th grade; you are automatically enrolled in Cambridge (unless your parents say otherwise). At least that's how it is at my school. Not all school in FL has it from what I gathered. The best way I can describe Cambridge students are "the school's geniuses". They don't take regular classes at all. All their classes HAS TO BE Pre-aice and Aice ( which is almost the same as honors and AP).And dual enrollment is a program where you get to take college classes at a local university or state college while you are still in high school. I'm pretty sure all school in FL offers it but don't quote me on that. And by being enrolled in both programs, you may graduate with a GPA that's over a 4.0. That's why Hunter's GPA is a 5.6.**

**I'm not sure if they have any of these programs in New Mexico; but I thought I should throw it in there, because Gabriella is a genius so I figured she should have a genius boyfriend. I am in Dual enrollment, if for some reason; any of the info in the chapter or in my A/N confuses you; just ask in the review and I'll get back to you on it.**

**Now I have some apologizing to do. I know it's been a while since I uploaded (I don't remember how long) but as I mention above, I am in Dual enrollment and it's also my senior year, so I have been busy. I have been preparing to retake the ACT and the SAT and applying for scholarships, that FF was the last thing on my mind.**

**I took a turn with this story and I know it must be way different than what you probably had expected but I hope it satisfied your needs. I'm sorry Troy didn't really get mentioned in this chapter and I haven't written a proper conversation between him and Gabriella, but I promise to do it next chapter. I introduced a lot of new characters; what do you guys think of them so far?**

**Please let me know and be nice.**


End file.
